The present technology relates to an assembly for a line conduit to be molded in a part, particularly made from concrete, comprising a positioning module to fasten the assembly at a wall or a casting, a fire protection module, which comprises an intumescent fire protection element, and an oblong casting sheath, which jointly form a passage for a line.
Line conduits are used in the production of construction parts, made from concrete or another liquid building material, in order to provide clear wall or ceiling passages for lines, for example, wires or pipelines, or to integrate them here. The line conduits are positioned in a mold, into which the liquid building material is filled, and they keep a clearance in the wall or the ceiling when the building material is filled in.
The line conduits may be removed after the building material has cured. Frequently, however, they are left in the wall and additional elements, for example, seals or fire prevention elements, are arranged therein, which in case of a fire can close the passage in the wall or the ceiling. The fire protection element may comprise an intumescent material, which increases its volume under the influence of heat and this way closes the wall passage.
An assembly of such a line conduit should be flexible in its use, so that on site a quick adjustment to the various thicknesses of the component is possible and/or the fire prevention element can be positioned arbitrarily within the passage. On the other hand, the assembly must be easily handled, ideally assembled without the use of tools.